1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device for the lateral sealing of at least one overpressure zone or underpressure zone adjacent to an actuating surface in a paper machine. The sealing device includes at least one sealing element that is arranged for movement at least locally in an intake area of a support. The sealing element can be loaded with an opposing (sealing) force in order to move it against the actuating surface.
Such sealing devices and processes serve the purpose, for example, of sealing off from their surroundings, the interior of a suction box, whose side walls are provided with the sealing device, under an underpressure. The sealing elements are pressed against a rotating jacket of a suction roll, over which a paper web to be dewatered is guided, in such a way that the sealing element is optimally situated adjacent to the jacket and a good sealing effect is achieved.
2. Discussion of Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,424 discloses a sealing element arranged in an intermediate support, which is in turn mounted in a support. The sealing element can be moved relative to the support against a roll jacket by way of pressure tubes that can be pressurized, in order to pass the sealing element against the roll jacket. After the intermediate support has been moved into its forward position, the intermediate support is gripped in the support and then the pressure in the pressure tubes is reduced. By means of a spring supported on the intermediate support, the sealing element is biased in the direction of the roll jacket with one shoulder against a stop provided on the intermediate support. With the intermediate support gripped in its forward position, the sealing element can be moved against the prestressing of the spring relative to the intermediate support, in order to compensate for vibrations in the roll jacket.